The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly and in particular to a vehicle seat assembly having a mechanical seat adjustment mechanism with an electromechanical release for operation of the adjustment mechanism.
Vehicle seat assemblies are typically provided with a fore and aft adjuster mechanism that enables the seat cushion and seat back of a seat assembly to be moved fore and aft within the motor vehicle. Such adjustment capability is necessary to enable vehicle operators of various sizes to be seated comfortably and safely within the motor vehicle. In addition, many seat assemblies are provided with a recliner mechanism to enable adjustment of the seat back angle relative to the seat cushion, this adjustment capability is also provided for the comfort and safety of the vehicle operator.
The seat adjuster and recliner mechanisms are either manually operated, having a mechanical mechanism for locking the seat in place and a mechanical release to free the adjuster and recliner mechanisms to enable adjustment, or the adjuster and recliner mechanisms are power operated, using a plurality of drive motors to move the seat assembly fore or aft and to rotate the seat back. Power seats, by virtue of the numerous additional components in the power adjustment mechanisms, are considerably more expensive than seats having manual seat adjustment mechanisms. Many persons are unable to buy power seats due to their added costs that, due to handicap or age, find it difficult to operate a manual seat adjustment mechanism. The fore and aft seat adjuster typically has a release lever located at the lower front of the seat assembly. The recliner mechanism typically has a release lever located along the side of the seat assembly at the base of the seat back. Both of these positions can be difficult for some persons to reach to operate the adjustment mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a seat assembly with low cost manual seat adjustment mechanisms with conveniently located and easily operated controls.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an electromechanical release mechanism having an electrical switch conveniently located for the vehicle operator to release a mechanical seat adjustment mechanism and permit adjustment of a seat assembly. Once adjusted, release of the electrical switch results in re-engagement of the adjustment mechanism, locking the seat in position.
It is an advantage of the present invention that an electrical actuating switch can be conveniently located for the seat occupant while maintaining a low cost manual seat adjustment mechanism.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that a packaging of the seat adjustment mechanisms within the seat assembly can be simplified and provide greater design flexibility to the seat assembly engineer.
The electromechanical release mechanism of the present invention includes an electromechanical drive, such as a solenoid or an electric motor to release the mechanical seat adjustment mechanism. The electrical switch for operating the electromechanical drive can be conveniently located on an armrest, a console, steering wheel, etc. at the choice of the vehicle designer. Preferably, the switch will be located at an easily accessible position for the seat occupant.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.